Make Me Bad
by dreamsindigital
Summary: Well, this is my wannabe/soon to be horror fic.. not a lot of horror in it right now... *sigh* ohwell, taichi's pov.. like always ^_^


  
Title: Make me bad: chapter one  
Author: Trinity  
Rating: PG-13 for adult content  
Genre: I'm hoping this is a thriller ^_~  
  
Taichi Kamiya sat up in bed and looked down at himself. Had he fallen asleep in his clothes again? Weird... He got up slowly, tripping over his 3 inch thick history textbook. Startled, he inhaled sharply. He regained his balance and sighed softly. There was no use in even trying to go back to sleep. He crawled over to the couch and flipped the TV on.  
"And now, a news flash" The news reporter said. The woman sitting in front of the camera had faint lines around the corners of her eyes and faint purplish-blue discolorations under her bottom lashes.   
Her hair, so obviously dyed blonde, was pulled back sloppily into a lopsided ponytail. It looked as if it had been done in an immense hurry.   
After the channel logo and almost elevator-like music had flashed across the screen, she looked at the camera with tired eyes and began, "Good morning, Summersville, though it is not a good morning in the least. Just this morning, a man was found lying dead in his bed by his daughter. The window appeared to have been opened during the night, but there was no sign of a struggle. The relatives of this man, whose name cannot be released, do not know of anyone who could be somehow linked to this homicide. Judging from the handprints on the neck of the victim, however, may prove that the murderer was female."   
She gasped for breath, "That concludes this news flash for Monday, September the ninth. I'll see you back here on channel six news at six." She waited until she thought the camera was off to yawn.  
"Hmmm.... That certainly is interesting..."  
The voice came from behind Tai. He practically fell from the couch on which he was reclining. Shaking, he turned around, only to find Koushiro leaning up against the backboard of the couch. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jeez, Kou, you almost scared the nuts off of me!" He glared at Koushiro.  
"I'm very sorry Tai, it's just that you had the television turned on so high that it woke me from my rest." Koushiro was Tai's roomate and he worked as an intern at the local detective office.  
"Sorry, man, didn't mean to wake ya, you can go back to bed.. I was just about to get in the shower."  
Kou just ran a hand through his short auburn hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked a few times and said, "Do'ya mind if I use it first? This case is probably gonna keep me at the office. They probably really need me there and..-" His beeper cut him off. "Shit, that's them. Guess I"ll take that shower this evening." He said as he dashed back into his room to get dressed.  
Tai chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and his clothes on the way. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He had the same dark "bags" under his eyes as the reporter had.   
Funny, he thought, he felt perfectly well rested. He shucked his boxers and hopped in the shower. He jumped once again when the freezing cold water hit his hard body. He hastily turned the knob until the little arrow was all the way at the end of the red line. His muscles relaxed as the water turned warmer, and he let the steam envelop him.  
As he was carefully rinsing his thick brown hair, he noticed the water dripping from his locks was colored a deep red. Startled once again, he stared at the white porcelain of the bottom of the shower. He sighed as he realized it was just the remenents of the gatorade poured over his head at the end of last night's game.   
He let the warm water cascade over his aching back again. He reluctantly shut off the blissful water, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He pulled a comb and some gel through his hair and went through the door to the adjoining bedroom.   
He pulled on his "lucky" boxers and thumbed through the clothes in his closet. Finding a pair of really baggy black jeans and a dark green long sleeved t-shirt, he threw them on and headed towards the kitchen.  
He sighed as he ate his unfrosted strawberry pop-tart. The phone rang. He ran to pick it up. "Hello?" he questioned the sender.  
"Hey, Tai!" an almost too-chipper for it being 6:30 in the morning voice sounded over the telephone.  
"Oh, hey, Kate, what's up?" Tai asked.  
"Not much... So, am I gonna see you anytime today?"  
Tai scanned his schedule quickly. "Nope, it doesn't look like it, sorry."  
Her voice fell, "Oh... Well, maybe I can catch you at lunch."  
"Sure, I'll catch ya then, I guess." Tai said.  
"Bye, then."  
"Bye, Kate." He hung up the phone carefully and then headed back to the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he studied his face in the mirror with tired eyes.   
His skin was almost sallow looking, and his usually full, silky hair looked limp and washed-out. He rubbed some chap-stick along his dry lips. What had happened to him overnight? He really needed to go straight to bed after these games.   
He ran some more gel through his hair and then reluctantly picked up his book bag and headed out the door.  
As he headed into his first class, World History and Literature, he spotted one of his friends, Reena, sitting over to the far left of the classroom. He headed over to her, smiling at the familiar face.  
"Hey Tai!" Reena's voice sounded a little overly-happy too.  
"Man, what's in their water?" Tai thought. "Hey, Reena. Hey, you haven't seen Kaycie at all today, have you?" He questioned.  
Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in surprise. "You.. you didn't know? Didn't you see the news today?" Her voice quavered slightly.  
"I saw the news, but... what does that have to do with her?" Tai got a puzzled look on his face.  
Reena's eyebrows knitted with sympathy. "Tai, that was Kaycie's dad that was killed last night."  
Tai got a crushed look in his eyes. "Oh, my God. I don't... I don't believe it! She's okay, isn't she? Is she in any danger at all?"  
"No, I don't think so... Tai, just go see her after school... Don't worry too much." Reena placed a hand on his broad shoulders.  
Kaycie had been Tai's "involvement" since Freshman year at Summersville University. How would this change their relationship? Oh, God, why did it have to happen to Kaycie? She was such a good, loving person!  
The bell rang and Professor Thomas began his long lecture on the ancient civilization of Mesopotamia. "Mesopotamia was located in the fertile crescent, between the Tigris and Euphretes rivers. Their alphabet and written language was written mainly in pictographs. ...."  
Tai refrained from taking notes. He was much too lost in his thoughts about Kaycie. He thought about what he could do to maybe make her feel a little better. A poem! Hmmm.... He had never been that great with writing, but he could try...  
  
Kaycie,  
  
As I run my fingers through your  
baby-soft and silky auburn hair  
chills run up my spine.  
  
When I gaze into your  
sage green eyes  
my heart is filled with love  
  
As I hold your  
thin body in my arms  
I think about all the beautiful times we have had together  
  
And the times that will come  
I want so much more to come  
You are a part of me  
No  
  
You ARE me  
I can't live without you  
No  
  
I won't live without you  
I will never  
Never  
  
Let any harm come your way  
I love you  
No  
  
You make me complete  
  
Love forever,  
Taichi XOXO  
  
  
After class Tai practically ran over to the pay phones. He dialed her number and waited. After the phone had rang 27 times and no one had picked up, he reluctantly hung up. He slowly began walking to his next class.  
"Hey, Man, what's up?" Van, Tai's best friend said.  
"Not much....." Tai said, his face grim.  
Van passed a hand through his short black hair. "I'm sorry about Kaycie, it's awful what happened..." He had his arm around his girlfriend, Sarah. Her face was flushed, and shiny with tears. She was Kaycie's best friend.  
Sarah walked up to Tai and put her arms around him in a hug of sympathy. Tai's eyes started to tear. "Shh, Taichi..... shh... it'll be okay...." She gave a lopsided smile, but tears afresh were streaming down her face as well.  
He looked into her deep brown eyes and forced a smile, for her sake. He waved bye as Van put his arm back around her and comfortingly stroked her silky ginger hair.  
Van turned and looked at him through worried eyes. "Cheer up, okay man? Nothing's gonna happen between you and her. Just be there for her all the way, okay?"  
"Sure. Bye Van. Bye Sarah." Tai said, plastering a somewhat happy looking smile on his face.  
They waved and left Tai to his thoughts. He walked through the tree-lined green, looking at the ground. He closed his eyes in angst. Suddenly, he ran into something warm. He fell to the ground.  
"Whoa, look out man! Need some help up?" A man's voice boomed.  
Tai looked up and was startled to see Kate's dad standing in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Midoh...." Tai's cheeks flushed, accentuating the tear stains.  
"Oh, don't worry, Tai! And please, call me Mark. " Mark said, extending his hand.  
"Er... no problem.... Mark." Tai used all of his energy to muster up another fake smile.  
"See you later, Tai!" Mark's happy voice sounded behind him as he walked by.  
"Strange people..." Tai thought. "There MUST be something in their water." He chuckled silently to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai clambered slowly up the steps to his apartment. He wiggled the key in the lock until he felt the lock pop open and then pushed the door open. He pushed the door shut behind him, and headed towards the kitchen.   
He pulled the familiar blue bottle of Excederin PM out of the cupboard and popped two in his mouth dry.  
He walked towards his bedroom and let himself fall onto the bed. He let all of his muscles relax and then he fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She spotted her next target. There he was, standing over by the bar in a dark gray suit. " Hmmm...... Releasing stress, huh? You don't know what stress is..." She walked slowly over to him and leaned against the bar, nursing her beer.  
"Hey, baby, what's up?" She said, her voice sultry.  
He got a hesitant look in his eyes, but it lasted only for a second. "Not much." He picked up her hand and led her over to a table. They sat down and examined each other, squinting in the dim light.   
He was tall, handsome... Though he was still nervous and apprehensive, his eyes clearly begged her to take him away from it all. She smiled as she got up and led him through the door.  
"So, what's your name?" He asked nervously.  
She thought briefly before coming up with something. "Tanya." She smiled seductively.  
"Oh... I'm Mark."  
"I already know your name, fool..." She smiled devilishly to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: BWA HA HA HA!!! Is it okay? D'ya like it so far?? Huh?? Hmm???? R/R PLEASE!! Constructive Criticism welcomed with OPEN arms :-D  
  
Oh, and the song title "Make me bad" belongs entirely to Korn (with the 'r' backwards, of course!!) I just thought it was appropriate for later happenings ^_~ ::wink wink:: :-D  
Toodle-doo!!  
  
~dreams_in_digital~  
formerly known as ~Trinity~  
(okay, so I"m still Trinity, but I luv the new..... dreams in digital thing.. don't 


End file.
